Naughty Things
by justtwoguys
Summary: Cat drags Robbie to a store...a very naughty store ;
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you to "demondreaming" for giving me this idea. The story takes place at the same place, but it's not stolen or copied. Thanks for reading.**

"C'mon Robbie! I really want to go in!"

Cat was dragging me to the door of a mysterious store. The windows where tinted so you couldn't see inside.

"What does it sell, exactly?" I asked nervously.

"Jade told me it was a fun store! She said it has candy!" Cat squealed excitedly.

Jade's idea of fun isn't exactly Cat appropriate. I gulped and let her pull me into the store.

Penises.

Vaginas.

Porn.

Sex toys everywhere.

I stood by the door gaping.

"Robbie, look!" Cat pointed to a wall with sparkly pink dildos. "Can I get one?"

"I, um, I really don't think you need one." I stumbled over the words.

"But they're so pretty!"

"Do you know what you use them for?"

"No...but I found one in Jade's drawer when I was over one time. Only hers was dark blue."

"...Cat, I really think we should leave..." I said urgently.

"Ooh, look! Edible undies!" Cat squealed. She ran over to the wall that held the skimpy underwear before I could stop her.

"Cat! Please! This is embarrassing!" I exclaimed under my breath. I looked around. There were only five other people spread about.

"Robbie! A bikini made of those candies you like! We could eat this together!" Cat said very loudly.

I blushed and stared down at my feet.

"Robbie! A nurse costume! Oh, and a police woman costume! And a maid costume! It's so pretty! I'm gonna try it on!" Cat said, rushing over and grabbing a slutty French maid costume.

I watched her run to a dressing room and pull the red curtain shut. I stared wide eyed at the ceiling.

"Robbie? Will you zip me up?" I heard Cat's voice call from behind the curtain.

I slowly approached the dressing room and peeked behind the curtain. Cat was standing with her back towards me. Her hair was pulled to the side out of the way, and the little costume was unzipped. I could see most of her bare back and the top of her lacy black panties.

I blushed madly and fumbled with the zipper until I pulled it up.

Cat twirled around and posed like a model.

"What do you think?" She asked innocently.

The dress was so short I could basically see up it, and the top was so low cut her chest was almost completely exposed.

"I, uh, I really don't, um..." I stuttered. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"You don't like it?" Cat asked. She looked so sad.

"No, I um...I think it's...cute." I said quickly. I just couldn't break her heart.

"Should I buy this?" She asked.

"It's, uh, it's up to y-you." I said. I could feel my member throbbing in my pants.

Cat giggled and twirled again. This time I could fully see her underwear. It was a little black thong.

I looked away and took a deep breath. I was getting harder and harder by the second. The distant sound of a girl moaning in a porno rang in my ears. I couldn't let Cat see I had a boner.

Cat looked at me over her shoulder and smiled gently.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable Robbie?" She asked.

"If you hadn't noticed Cat, this store sells naughty things._ Very_ naughty things." I said quietly.

"It does? But it's all so pretty!" Cat exclaimed.

"I know, but we should probably leave..."

_Before we get seen_ I added in my mind.

"Okay. Will you unzip this then?" She asked. I'm surprised she sounded so happy.

I gently tugged the zipper down. Before I could look away, Cat let the costume fall to the floor. She was completely naked except for her thong and matching bra.

I couldn't help but stare at her hot little body in the mirror.

She pulled on her shirt and skirt and turned to look me in the eye. I moved my hands to cover my boner.

"Okay, let's go. But there's one more thing I want to look at." She said.

After she returned the maid costume to its place on the wall, she took my hand and pulled me over to the lingerie section.

"Do you like this one, or this one?" She asked, holding up two pushup bras. One was red, one was pink.

"I like the red one. It matches your hair." I answered, after it was clear she wouldn't leave until I told the truth.

Cat smiled and giggled.

"I like the red one too." She explained.

"Do you really mean that much padding?" I asked. The whole bra was basically overstuffed.

She pushed the bras into my hands and placed her hands on her chest.

"I'm a c-cup, so with that bra, I should look like a double d-cup!" She pushed her hands together, giving me a nice view of her cleavage.

I was ready to explode.

"I think I'll get the red bra, a pink sparkly thingy, and the candy bikini!" She said excitedly.

Cat started to walk towards the wall with the bikinis, but something in a different isle caught her eye and she went running off after it.

I put the pink bra back and walked to the isle Cat was standing in.

She was ballroom dancing with an inflatable sex doll.

"Look, Robbie! I'm dancing! Don't we make the perfect couple" Cat giggled.

I used the bra to hide my growing member.

"Very funny. Now get what you want and let's _go_." I said.

"Oh, you're no fun!" Cat cried, putting the doll back in it's spot.

Cat grabbed the bra from my hand and ran to get the bikini and dildo.

"There's a purple one too!" Cat squealed for the billionth time that day.

She held a sparkly pink dildo in one hand, and another that looked the same in the other. The only difference between the two was the color. One was purple.

"I think I'll get both!" Cat said happily.

"Do you know how to use those?" I asked uncomfortably.

"Maybe...will you show me how?" She asked.

I wanted her so badly it was painful.

"I think you should ask Jade to help you out in that department." I said, embarrassed out of my mind.

"Aw, I wanted you to help me!" Cat cried loudly.

"Okay! Okay! Just quiet down!" I whispered at her.

"Yay!"

"Alright. Now get your things and let's go!" I said in the same tone.

"Okay! Don't yell at me!"

**More? Feedback is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cat took my hand and pulled me to the register.

"Oh, look! It's supposed to smell like a pina colada!" Cat said, holing up some scented lube.

She smiled happily and tossed it on the counter, along with a red bra, two dildos, and a candy bikini.

"How do intend on paying for this?" asked a guy who looked 24-ish. He grinned at her.

"Cash." Cat said flirtily.

"Okay. May I ask your age?" He said in a seductive tone.

"I'm 18." She said quickly. We both new she was only almost 17.

"And can I ask for your phone number?" He asked in the same tone.

"Depends on what you need it for..." Cat answered.

"I was thinking I could call you later, and we could use your new toys..."

"Oh, sorry. Robbie's gonna help me with that." Cat said. I don't think she really understands what she means.

"Oh", he said, giving me a once over, "Lucky guy..." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah. So can she pay for her...things?" I asked quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Your total is $39.83 Oh, and when you buy that lube, you get a free pair of handcuffs" He said, handing her a pair off pink fluffy cuffs.

Cat handed him two twenties and winked.

"Keep the change" she said.

She grabbed the bag her items where in, took my hand and skipped out the door.

"Cat, where are we going?" I asked as she drove away from the store.

"My place, silly!" she answered.

"Why?"

"So you can show me how to use my new stuff!" She said innocently.

"Today?"

"Of course! My family won't be home for two whole days, so why not today?"

Oh man.

"I just, uh, um, never mind..."

"Okay!"

Cat hummed happily for the rest of the short car ride.

"We're here!" She shouted gleefully, startling me out of my thoughts.

I looked up and gazed at large two story house.

We're here...

Cat giggled and jumped up out of the car with the plastic bag and skipped to her front door. I got up and out slowly, and made it to the front door just in time for her to turn the key and push it open.

"So, what exactly do you use this for?" Cat asked, pulling out a dildo from her bag.

"You use it to...masturbate" I said quickly.

"Mastur-what?" Cat asked innocently.

"To pleasure yourself..."I said.

"I like eating cupcakes! Is that the kind of pleasure you're talking about?" she asked.

"No. When you use your hands...it's like sex with your fingers..." I said, blushing madly.

"Sex...with your fingers?" Cat asked, confused.

"Yeah..."

"How? Will you show me?"

"I, um, I really don't think I should..."

"But you promised! Let's do it in my room!" Cat said, tugging on my arm.

I sighed and followed her to her pink bedroom.

"Okay. Now how do I have sex with my fingers?" Cat asked as she sat on her frilly bed.

"Well, first you need to be...aroused" I said nervously.

"Horny?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. Yes horny."

"Okay. I need help." She said.

I gasped as she jumped up off her bed and pulled me into a kiss. I instantly got a boner with her body pressed up against mine.

Cat wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer; there was no space between us.

"What does being horny feel like?" She asked, out of breath, as she broke apart the kiss.

"Well, you feel like you really want to have sex..." I told her, still gasping for breath.

"Robbie?"

"Yes?"

"I'm horny."

I nodded and said "Right. Now, you might want to lose the clothes..." I said, embarrassed that I let the words escape my lips.

Cat giggled and pulled off her tank top. The lacy bra was staring me right in the face. I throbbed in my pants.

Cat looked at me and smiled shyly as she slipped out of her skirt.

My face turned red and I felt the heat reach my ears.

"What now?" She asked, standing in front of me in only her bra and thong.

"You can lie on the bed and I'll get the lube..." I said, turning to grab the scented lube out of the bag.

I turned back to face Cat. I gasped at the sight of a flushed Cat lying across her bed in a sexy position.

"W-well, you're going to want to lubricate your...your lady part, so your dildo will slide in easy..."

Cat held out her hand for the lube. I gently placed the tube in her hands.

"So...I put this on my lady part?" Cat asked.

"Yeah...I'll leave if you want me to..." I added hastily.

"How do you know so much about this, Robbie?" Cat asked, still holding the tube in her hand.

My porn collection...

"I'll go now..."

"No, don't go. Where exactly do I put this?" Cat asked.

I walked over shyly and took the lube from her hand. Hesitantly, I squirted some of it into Cat's hand.

She sniffed and smiled.

"It _does_ smell like pina colada!" She said happily.

I chuckled nervously and guided Cat's hand towards her vagina. Oh, good lord. It felt so weird using Cat's name and the word 'vagina' in the same sentence.

Cat giggled as the cool liquid touched the bare skin of her stomach. I pushed her hand so it glided under her panties, my hand on top of hers, and she gasped in pleasure.

"Start rubbing it around..." I said, completely embarrassed.

Cat giggled.

"It tickles!" She squealed.

I smiled and pushed around her fingers, spreading the lube.

I accidently brushed my fingers against Cat's hair.

She giggled and moved her hand on top of mine. My hand was now cupping her sex.

I was sure my face was glowing bright red.

Cat was moaning and pushing her hips up towards my hand. I slowly massaged the lube around her lady part, then removed my hand and glanced at her. She was smiling at me in a seductive way. I never knew Cat had a seductive expression. To me, she was sweet, innocent, beautiful Cat.

I pulled the pink dildo from the bag and set it into her hand.

"You know what it's supposed to be, right?" I asked.

"I think so. Is it a dick? That's what Jade called hers" Cat said holding the dildo close to her eyes.

"Do you know where that is?"

"Oh, come on Robbie. I've been in sex ed." Cat said.

She smiled devilishly and reached out to grab my boner.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah! Slow down!" I said very loudly.

"Please, Robbie? I really want to see the real thing!" Cat pleaded.

"Maybe later..." I said. I was a tad self-conscious...

"Fine. Now I'm supposed to put this in, right?" Cat asked.

"Yeah. Just take your time..." I really don't know how this thing works...

Cat pulled off her underwear and tossed it to the floor. I turned an even deeper shade of red and looked away.

"Robbie...why do you look away?" Cat asked from the bed. She was propped up on pillows, her legs were bent at the knees and her legs were opened wide.

"This isn't exactly what best friends do together..." I said, still looking away.

"I trust you Robbie...I want you want me to be my first..." Cat said, blushing slightly.

I looked over at her and we locked eyes.

"Y-your...first?" I asked, not sure I heard correctly.

"Yeah...I think I'm in love with you." Cat added, blushing again.

"I-I..."

Cat sat up so our heads were level and looked into my eyes. Her brown orbs were so warm and innocent. I could gaze into them forever.

Cat moved forward, closing the gap between us and pressing her lips to mine passionately. I closed my eyes and felt myself let go. I'm with Cat. I love Cat. Everything is wonderful.

Cat moved her body so her chest was pressed against mine. I moved my right hand to her womanhood and plunged a finger into her already wet pussy.

Cat shook with pleasure. She was pulling on my clothes, so I tugged off my shirt and kicked off my jeans. The only thing between us was her bra and my boxers.

Cat moved backwards so I was hovering over her on the bed. I continued pumping my fingers, earning moans from Cat.

"Robbie!" Cat gasped.

I wanted to fuck her so bad it hurt.

"I want you inside of me!" Cat cried.

I took a deep breath pulled off my boxers. Cat gasped and a smile grew on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"You're...you're perfect! How many inches?" Cat asked curiously.

"Almost 8 inches..." I said shyly.

Cat gaped and moved closer to me. I felt her hands gently massage me and she smiled again.

I moaned in ecstasy as Cat put her hot little mouth around my dick and gave me my first blow job.

There are no words to describe how I felt. I came hard and fast. Cat swallowed my white liquid and giggled.

"You taste good!" She said.

Cat giggled again and reached around to undo her bra. I gasped at the perfect melons in front of me. She blushed and giggled once again.

I moved forward and placed my mouth over her nipples. They hardened instantly. I swirled my tongue around it and rubbed the other one with my fingers. Cat moaned.

"Please! I need you now!" Cat cried out.

I smiled faintly and leaned her back on the bed. Since we were both virgins, the start was awkward and hard, but eventually Cat could stand the pain and we were screaming each other's names. I pumped into her faster and faster. Cat screamed as we reached climax. I groaned loudly and squeezed Cat's waist, where I had rested my hands. Cat was shaking and screaming in ecstasy. It was the best moment of my life. We came together at the same time.

"Robbie! You were the best ever!" Cat exclaimed.

"That was your first time..." I pointed out.

"I know, but that was the best ever!" Cat said happily.

I nodded and smiled. She looked so beautiful lying in my arms.

"Hey...we didn't use my toys!"

**More Cat and Robbie sex adventures? I'll see what I can do... I ideas appreciated!(Handcuffs will definitely be used in the next part!) ;)**


End file.
